Sangria
by Jeanne M
Summary: What do you do when you discover love has died?


Usual: Characters? Not Mine. Money? None Being Made. The quote isn't mine, either. I promise to return everyone when I'm done. This started out being about another X-pair, but somehow Maddie decided to make it her own. Sometimes, she just takes over, and I can't stop her!   
  
Quote by Oscar Wilde  
***********************************************************************************************

Sangria  
by Jeanne M.  
  


Then suddenly the tune went false -   
The dancers wearied of the waltz...  
  


Every curl was perfect.

She sat before her mirror, starring without seeing. Every beautiful strand of hair in place, face flawlessly made-up. Wide, deep eyes looking straight ahead into the reflective depths of the glass. Behind her, she could hear him moving about. The rustle of clothing, brisk footsteps. 

"Have you seen my navy tie?" When she doesn't answer he gives her an odd, almost guilty look, then returns to his search. "I'll only be gone for a few days, are you sure you don't mind staying here?"

"I'll be fine." Her voice is soft, emotionless. Her eyes only flicker briefly in the mirror. "Don't worry about us, we'll be just fine."

"Maddie, darling, are you sure you're okay?" He won't look at her now, and he distracts himself by shoving things in his suitcase. "You know you're always more than welcome on my trips, it's just that...."

"You don't want me." Her voice cuts in sharply, and she internally winces at the tone. But she is tired. So very sick of it all. "Don't treat me like a child, Scott. I know perfectly well what you do on these business trips of yours. You're not going to help X-Factor, you're going to see her." She looks at him in the mirror, green eyes unflinchingly meeting his reflective lens. "I've always known. I thought you'd come back to me, I really did. I thought we could continue on with our lives. I was hoping you would remember why you married me, that you love me! I guess I was wrong." Her hands flutter wildly. "I don't have anything against the girl, I really don't. I'm GLAD that she didn't die, she's obviously someone special. But I will not share my husband with her." She stands, keeping her back to him, and moves to the crib to caress the small head sleeping within. She will not let him see her cry. She will NOT. "I've known about the feelings you had for Jean for a long time, but I always thought that once you realized how much I loved you, you would stop the...obsession. But you're still hung up on her. You still want her.....everyone knows, Scott. Everyone. Including me." She bows her head, trying to focus on the sleeping form of her son. "And if you won't end it, I will."

"Maddie, please. You're being absurd." He forces a laugh into his voice. It sounds strained. "Do you think I like spending time away from you and Nathan?"

"Then tell me I'm wrong." Her voice is hushed. "Tell me you no longer have feelings for Jean. Tell me the only reason you leave me alone here with Nathan week after week is because you don't have a choice." She sighs. "There's always a choice, Scott. Always. You don't have to go back to the X whenever they call you. You have right to make your own life away from all of that."

"Madelyne, I don't have time for this." He grabs his suitcase, lensed eyes unreadable. "I have a plane to catch."

"And I could have flown you!" She whirls around to face him, anger apparent in her face. "But no, you'd rather take a private flight rather than risk having me along for the trip!"

"That's not the reason, and you know it!" He stops himself, dismayed at his lack of control. "You know what happened with my parents. I don't feel comfortable with all three of us in the plane together. I don't want what happened to me to happen to our baby."

"Right. Of course. How could I have forgotten?" Her voice carries no conviction. "Scott, please. This once, stay with me. Don't go." (HER, don't go to HER hung unspoken in the air).

"I really have to get going, okay Maddie? I need to be at the airport." He moves towards the door. "We will discuss this later." Then the door shuts, and she is alone with the house and the sleeping child.

"No, dear, we won't." Tears begin to run down her face, and she angrily wipes them away with the back of her hand. "You've obviously made your choice."

"And when the time comes, I will make mine."


End file.
